Hunger
by FallingMirrors
Summary: That scent. So delicious he could just... eat them up." A starving demon is a dangerous thing. Shounen-ai Sebby/Ciel


Well, I've been really surprised that my work has been getting such good feedback. Thank you everyone who favourites my stories and reviews. ^-^

Sebby/Ciel light Shounen-ai.

I listened to the piano version of Linkin Park – What I've Done. I think it fits it quite well. (:

I hope you like this one.

_~Hunger~_

Sebastian hoisted his vast black umbrella against the despicable winter rain.

_This place_...

He let his ruby eyes roam over those innocent urchins on the street. Those poor, unfortunate orphaned children. He could smell the rags they wore, smell the salt on their dirtied skin and the jewel-like raindrops which coated their hair.

That scent. So delicious he could just... eat them up.

He was the embodiment of a fairytale horror, after all. The monster that gobbled up naughty little boys and girls. Wasn't it only natural for him to think and feel as such a monster?

He actually had to restrain himself for a moment. His fist clenched around the base of the umbrella, his arm tightened just a little around the boxes that he was carrying through the London streets.

No-one would miss them...

And wasn't it perhaps kinder for them to die? For the gentle little children to be taken from such a cruel, callous world. A world where no-one wanted them. Where they had nothing. It would be easy, he reminded himself, to lure them away with sweet words and ideas. To bring them somewhere out of sight and then the souls were all his. If he was swift and careful about it, they needn't even know what was happening. They wouldn't even have to feel a great deal of pain.

It was so easy...

But no. He gave a little shake of his head. He was being ridiculous, after all.

He was collared now, was he not? There was to be no 'glutting himself.' All he had to do was observe the seal on his hand if he wanted to remind himself of that little sweetheart of a fact, he thought with acid.

A starving demon was a very dangerous thing. If the young master was a little more aware of that fact, then perhaps he would not trust Sebastian so willingly.

But anyhow, Sebastian would have to hurry it up a little. He couldn't disappoint his young master by being late now, could he?

xXx

The aroma of chocolate reached Sebastian's sharp nose as he cut into the freshly baked cake that he had so diligently made at Earl Phantomhive's orders. With the uttermost delicacy, the highest standard of grace, he placed the slice of cake and the tea in front of his master, who didn't even look up.

This young master, he thought witheringly, would it hurt him to say thank you once in a while?

He approached the bookshelf and ran one, white-gloved finger along the fine mahogany. Spotless, as expected. The young master should not be subjected to excess amounts of dust, lest it provoke his asthma. Furthermore, it was beyond improper for such a renowned mansion to contain even the odd speck of dust. That was the standard that was to be set in the Phantomhive household while it was under his care.

His eyes moved slightly and he glanced over his shoulder to where his master was sitting in a fine chair that was far too big for him.

He wanted that child's soul.

This soul so drenched in misery and sin. The soul of a wicked nobleman, finer than any street-urchin. He ran a sharp, pink tongue along his perfectly pearl white teeth. He took a deep breath and looked away.

No, he could not disobey the contract. There was a _reason _it was there. However, it would be worth it in the end, he reminded himself.

"Sebastian." He heard his master call him.

"Yes, bocchan?" he turned and pasted his sweetest smile onto his face.

"Come here," the young boy ordered with a jerk of his head.

Sebastian approached the young boy, who pressed his small hands together so that his fingertips made a steeple. He observed his butler through one royal blue eye and for a while the pair just stayed in silence, Sebastian's mind racing as to what his master was thinking.

"Young... master?" he asked quizzically.

"Sebastian... are you hungry?"

"I..." This inquisition had caught Sebastian off guard. "Bocchan, I am well used to going hungry. You need not worry yourself about something so trivial." He delicately placed the china that his master had used for tea back on the tray.

"Sebastian..." the Earl stood and walked around the table to where Sebastian stood. He came closer so that he was looking directly up at his butler.

"Bocchan..."

The boy stretched up, hooking his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull himself up and pressed his dainty, shell-pink lips to Sebastian's.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed when the boy pulled away. The slightest hint of surprise touched the butler's eyes. The young noble had looked away and was blushing.

Sebastian had given a tiny smile and stooped slightly to kiss his master again.

Perhaps this waiting, this hunger, it wasn't so unbearable. And if it meant more occasions like this... then perhaps Sebastian could wait that little bit longer.

He grinned wickedly.

_~END~_


End file.
